This invention relates to an electrical conductor and, more particularly, to a fluid-cooled electrical conductor and to a method of making same.
In the design of a light-weight, high-frequency electric machine, it became apparent that conventional approaches to direct fluid cooling of electrical conductors were not feasible. Hollow, fluid-cooled, electrical conductors could not be obtained in the small size required, would have had excessive eddy loss, could not have operated at the desired high current density at acceptable temperature rise and coolant pressure drop because of inferior heat transfer capability, and were not available with an insulating varnish coat.
I have solved the above-mentioned problems by inventing a unique fluid-cooled electrical conductor, and a novel method of making the inventive conductor. By so doing, I have significantly advanced the state-of-the-art.